The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers by customers that utilize services provided by a solution server on a first type of network. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to messages, on a second type of network, that are related to server/customer interactions on the first type of network.
Users are able to access services from service providers that utilize a solution server. For example, a bookkeeping service may utilize a solution server that provides interactive (e.g., web-based) software that allows a user to enter and retrieve data from the solution server. Such communications will typically be over a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network. Only messages that comport with the TCP/IP protocol can travel over the TCP/IP network. Similarly, TCP/IP protocoled messages are unable to travel over non-TCP/IP networks.